


Resistance Of Archived Numbers

by bluemisfortune



Series: ROAN AU [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemisfortune/pseuds/bluemisfortune
Summary: Everyone in the Heartland empire knows the Numbers are monstrous, self serving, violent criminals with no morals and corrupted souls. That’s why they’re protected by the Photon Veil and the royal family’s dedicated Photon Paladins. The Numbers are kept outside the Photon Veil, on an island far from the mainland. The Numbers Archive.The Numbers are growing sick of the arrangement.





	1. Chaos Class

**Author's Note:**

> I got it to spell ROAN. So, this is where the actualy main story starts since a few people seemed curious.

 Vector’s constant shifting is driving Nasch insane. The couch groans and creaks beneath him as he turns himself over again and again. It’s been going on for hours. First just tapping his foot constantly. Then crossing and uncrossing his legs. Huffing and turning. Flopping back on the cushions fully so they let out annoying puffs of air. Kicking his legs, rolling over. Sitting up and throwing himself back down the opposite way. Over and over for hours on end.

 He’s pretty sure Vector does it on purpose these days.

 Alit’s rhythmic, steady work on the punching bag is at least constant. Steady thuds on the heavy bag. It only does so much to drown out Vector’s constant tossing and turning, but it’s a start.

 Gilag has those idols from the mainland on again. Nasch ignores the TV. He ignores the colours and lights and giggling and laughing. Singing. Voices that will be stuck in Nasch’s head for the next week. That he’ll hum while working on his chaser and Thomas will tease him mercilessly for it.

 Vector kicks his legs and the couch groans again. Nasch opens one eye. He upside down now, head hanging off the cushions, legs thrown over the back of the couch.

 In the back corner, Merag and Mizael are on the computer, earbuds shared between them as they scroll through some blog or another. Nasch couldn’t care less. They giggle and laugh between themselves. Chatting away. Gossiping over some celebrity or fashion or something. Nasch doesn’t know or care what. He doesn’t want to deal with it.

 They should all be quiet. They should all lie down and try to sleep like Nasch is. Durbe runs his fingers gently through Nasch’s hair. He teases his curls and hums softly. Humming the song of tune on the TV. Durbe is his haven. His peace and quiet. His sanctuary.

 Nasch hates being on standby.  The seven of them sit in the standby longue, waiting. They’ll be stuck in here until they’re relieved. Not that they’re ever truly off duty. If things got serious enough, they were all sent out. But all seven of them on standby together is worrying. Like the bosses are up to something.

  It’s going to be a long night.

 

 Finally Nasch manages to close his eyes and feel himself drifting off under Durbe’s gentle fingers through his hair. Vector is still for five seconds. There’re a few moments where Nasch can rest his eyes and his mind. Just a few precious minutes of rest is all he asked for.

 “Unidentified object detected.” Of course. Nasch groans, hands going to his eyes. He silently wills the voice over the tannoy to stop there. Of course, it doesn’t. Damn it. “Standby units, prepare for emergency deployment.”

 “Screw you, Michael,” Nasch groans.

 He forces himself to sit up. There’s one comfort in this, at least. Michael is going to be up with them in central command. They’re not the only ones awake.

 “I repeat: standby units, prepare for emergency deployment. Are you awake, Nasch?”

 “Unfortunately,” he hisses at the wall. “Alright. Alright.” He gets up and stretches his arms above his head. Time to get to work. “Suit up and let’s hope it’s a bird.”

 “Standby engineers,” Michael calls over the speakers. Nasch groans, heading into the locker room with the others. “Prepare chasers 73, 44, 94, 46, 54, 65 and 64 for emergency deployment.”

 “How do you sound so awake?”

  _Why is he having an argument with a tannoy?_

 “Get a move on, Nasch.”

 “Oh, shut up.”

 Nasch pulls his suit’s zip up and shoves his clothes in his locker, grabbing his visor on the way out. This entire thing is ridiculous. He groans and runs his hands through his hair, pulling it up into a ponytail and heading towards the hangar. This is ridiculous. They’ve been on call the past four nights. Sent out over and over for things that haven’t been anything. Nasch just wants to sleep.

 

 Their chasers are coming up from below, raised on mechanical launch platforms and  lined up waiting. Heavy duty workhorses of the Numbers Archive; powerful light aircraft for hunting and defending their island. Vector still likes to call them hoverbikes and a few years of Anna throwing things at him every time has done nothing to break the habit.

 Their Numbers are emblazoned on the bodywork, with stunning artwork of their partners. Bloody things ruled their lives.

 Two engineers are at the side of the hangar running final checks. Nasch glances up at the command centre above them. Michael is in the abandoned room at one of the consoles, watching over them. Watching over the entire island by himself. The ten of them working through the night to keep the others safe.

 “Unknown object holding course,” Michael says over the hanger tannoy. “Estimated sixty seconds until it crosses into our territory. Prepare for deployment.” Nasch sighs and nods, striding over to his chaser. He swings up, sitting in quietly and waiting. “Cheer up, Nasch.”

 Nasch ignores him, keeping his gaze ahead as their engines roar into life. Nasch snaps his visor down over his eyes and grips the controls. Michael sighs, counting down. Once whatever it is comes into their territory, there’s nothing to do but go and see what it is. Probably a bird. Bigger birds got picked up on their scans all the time. The past few nights it’s been birds. Or nothing. The sensors do glitch every now and again.

 “Ten seconds. All chasers, cleared for launch on runway one. Final checks.” Nasch raises his hand. All systems clear. “Chaser 73, launch.”

 “Damn birds.”

 The others are right behind and the fall into formation as they head along the course Michael set. The night air is clear and quiet. It’s hard to see anything. Nasch growls, switching his visor to show AR. So he could see through the night as they fly. The water beneath them is calm and flat, reflecting what little light there was perfectly. Like a mirror. The moon is clouded over, peeking through every now and again. The clouds have a silver halo lighting them.

 Nasch is struggling to see the more figurative silver lining but at least every cloud has a literal one tonight.

 

 “You should be right on top of it,” Michael says over the comms.

 “It’s going to be nothing again,” Nasch replies. “Or a bird. Merag likes birds, let her deal with it.”

 “Just get on with your job. Might be something this time. The fresh air does you all good. Wakes you up.”

 “You are just a twenty-four seven kind of person, aren’t you? It’s two in the morning. I don’t want to be woken up.”

 “Stop bickering with him,” Merag sighs.

 “Turn the radio on, will you, Mikey?” Vector says.

 And suddenly the coms is all chatter. Nasch is getting a migraine.

 “It’s Michael, Vector.”

 “You could put on Edgework’s live concert for us.”

 “Why do you like those idols? See if there’s some sports or something.”

 “I’d just have music. Even if it is something so-”

 Nasch pulls off his helmet, letting his arm hang as he watches the now pitch black world around him. He doesn’t mind Michael putting radio through the coms but he doesn’t want to have them bickering over what’s on.

 A few long moments pass before Nasch pulls his chaser around, hovering still in the air. He gazes back at the others, who pull to a stop around him. They fall silent and Nasch pulls his helmet back on. Even in AR, the sky is dead apart from the seven of them.

 “There’s nothing here, Michael.”

 “It’s still on my screen,” Michael replies. “You’re literally on top of it.”

 Nasch scowls and glances around. There’s nothing. _Nothing._ Literally nothing except them and the ocean. It’s not even a bloody bird this time.

 There aren’t words for how much Nasch wants to sleep right now.

 “The sensors are playing up again,” Nasch says through gritted teeth. “Get maintenance on it and let us come back.”

 Michael sighs. “It says there’s something there. And it’s still moving closer. It’s getting away from you.”

 “And I’m telling you, I can’t see anything, there’s nothing here.”

 Michael sighs again. He can’t expect them to stay out here all night looking for something that isn’t here.

 “Alright,” Michael says finally. “Alright. Come on in. But keep an eye out. I don’t like this. It’s moving too fast. If I didn’t know better, I’d think it was a chaser.”

 “We’d see a chaser.”

 Nasch heads back towards home, the other following behind. He keep scanning the area with AR but doesn’t pick up anything. There’s no chaser. No bird. No anything. It’s almost disappointing. Michael puts the radio on over their coms. Nasch pulls a face. Retro music. A station none of them want.

 

 Something’s disturbing the water below. Nasch leans over the side of his chaser. Some of the marine life around here only comes out at night. Some hugely impressive predators. He’s heard there’s a huge breed of shark, with a bioluminescence mouth that trawls the surface, luring fish in. He’s heard it’s been seen around here. Maybe he’ll catch a glimpse.

 There’s nothing to be seen but darkness, though. The water is disturbed but there’s nothing to be seen. How disappointing.

 “Whatever it is, it’s tracking you,” Michael says. “It gets ahead and then falls back. It’s right on top of you again.”

 “How many times, Michael-”

 The water churns and sprays directly below them. There’s a shape. A black shape. Something against the water? Something hiding against the water?!

 “Below!”

 Nasch swings his chaser up and aside. The others peel off, swinging around into position. It’s a chaser. Michael was right. It’s an enemy chaser. It’s dark and unmarked, not even a number on its body. The rider in a matching dark suit, even their visor tinted.

 At least there’s something here.

 “Enemy chaser sighted.”

 “Clear to engage,” Michael chirps. “Have a fun.”

_Have fun?_

 Did Michael really think he was that bored that he needed someone possibly trying to kill him to wake him up? What he needs is to go to sleep for the next thousand or so years.

 The black chaser vanishes into the darkness against the ocean again and Nasch growls. Of course. He’s here for some kind of recon or stealth mission. Why else would he be in all black on a black chaser at night?

 “Alright,” Nasch calls. “Try to get him alive. And that looks like a nice chaser, so try not to damage it too much.”

 “You love to ask the world, don’t you, dear?” Merag laughs.

 “It’s because I know you guys always deliver,” he replies. “Michael, put something better on.”

 Michael sighs by the radio switches to at least something mildly better. Nasch swings around and tries to track the movements on the water. It doesn’t take long. The black chaser shoots up from the water.

 “Gilag!”

 Gilag’s heavy artillery chaser opened fire as the others pull away.

 The enemy chaser is fast. Faster than anything Nasch has seen before out here. The Photon Paladins from the mainland are fast, but he’s not even sure they’re this fast. It dances through the bullets without hesitation, twisting and spinning and dropping back down beneath them into the cover of darkness.

 “What the fuck?!” Vector snarls. “Aren’t we supposed to have the best chasers outside the Paladins?”

 “These are military grade chasers,” Merag snaps. “There shouldn’t be anything civilian that can match us.”

 “And a military chaser would be marked and announce itself,” Durbe agrees.

 “It’s probably a blacklist military project,” Alit says. “You hear about that sorta thing all the time on TV shows.”

 “Not very secret then,” Mizael says.

 “The point is, that thing is faster than us,” Vector snaps.

 “Well, we outnumber him,” Nasch says, shaking his head. “So let’s show the bastard not to mess with Numbers.”

 “Right!” they reply.

 

 “He’s moving back towards the Archive, Nasch,” Michael calls.

 “Keep track of him and keep us updated if he changes course, Mike,” he says.

 “Michael. But fine.”

 Michael and his brother are both amusingly resistant to any shortening of their names. It’s far too amusing. There are other things to focus on though.

 “Vector, Alit, swing around the back of the island, see if you can cut him off if he gets to close,” Nasch orders. Alit and Vector have the lightest, fastest chasers of the group. And the bastard might be fast, but they know the island. “Stick close to the water and come around, try to stay behind the rocks as much as you can.”

 “Right.”

 For a brief moment, when they’re facing a threat to their home, even Vector will follow Nasch’s orders. Anyone threatening their home was going to suffer their full wrath.

 “Durbe, Mizael, Merag, with me,” he continues. “Gilag. Try to get him up off the ocean and if you can get long range shots, try to push him back away from the island.”

 “It’s changed course, Nasch,” Michael calls quietly. “It’s going after Vector and Alit.”

 “What the hell?” Nasch hisses. “Did you two hear that?”

 “Yeah, we’re on it,” Alit says.

 Nasch growls, narrowing his eyes at the darkness. Something weird’s going on. He pulls around, shooting off after Vector and Alit, gesturing Mizael and Durbe to move around towards the island instead. Merag follows Nasch and they drop towards the ocean, trying to track the dark chaser.

 “Whoa, shit!”

 “Alit?!” Gilag yells. “ _Alit?!_ ”

 “Chaser 54 down,” Michael says quietly. “He’s coming around on your tail, Vector.”

 “I've got him,” Vector snarls.

 “Merag, see if you can find Alit,” Nasch calls. “Gilag, focus. I need you with me.”

 “But Alit-”

 “ _Focus!_ Or it won’t just be Alit.”

 Gilag nods and follows the AR tracking towards towards Vector and the mysterious enemy, and Alit’s last location.

 

 As they finally come into view of Vector, there’s no sign of Alit. Nasch can only hope Alit managed to get into shallower water where the wreckage will be easier to pick up, and where Alit will be easier to rescue. Not that Nasch cares about the chaser compared to Alit’s life. As long as he’s made it out alright.

 Vector twists his chaser, swinging around and trying to keep up with the black chaser. Gilag pulls around and opens fire, forcing Vector to pull back and jerk up quickly. Every shot misses as the black chaser rises above them, the rider grinning back at them. He gains altitude quickly and Nasch stares after him. What on earth is going on? How can someone outclass their entire unit so completely?

 The rider in black drops a canister and Nasch realises a moment too late what it is. The world whites out and there’s ringing in his ears. Nasch pulls his chaser back and up, hoping to get enough space not to be a target.

 “Chaser 64 down,” Michael calls. “Merag! He’s heading your way.”

 “Gilag! Merag!” As Nasch’s vision begins to clear, he can just about make out the disturbance on the water below. “Michael, what’s going on? This thing is running rings around us.”

 “I know, I know,” he snaps. “I’ve sounded the alarm, just hang on a little longer.”

 “Get the search lights on,” Mizael demands over the comms. “He’s hiding away in the darkness, light up the place.”

 “Nasch,” Merag calls. “I’ve found Alit. He’s ok.”

 “Thank god,” he sighs. “See if you can find Gilag, he went down too. Be careful.”

 “Nasch, listen to me,” she says quickly. “It-”

 “Merag, he’s coming right at you!” Michael cries.

 “Merag!”

 “Nasch-”

 The line cuts out and Nasch slams his hands against his chaser’s bodywork as Michael’s quiet voice comes over the comms once more. “Chaser 94 down…”

 “Michael, get your brother and his damn Paladin friend out here,” Nasch hisses. “Get the other chasers out here. Get Anna on Dora. I don’t fucking care, I want this bastard dealt with. I want him dead!”

 “They’re on their way, Nasch. He’s coming back around on you.” Nasch growls, scanning the area as best he can in the darkness. “What the…?”

 “Michael?”

 “Chaser 44 down,” he says, sounding completely lost.

 “You said he was coming my way,” he snaps.

 

 “That wasn’t me!” yells a familiar voice behind him. Nasch tilts his head and glares up at the black chaser, hovering just off his back end. “Uh, hi.”

 “Yuuma, what the fuck?!” Nasch snaps. Yuuma laughs sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Michael?!”

 The world changes in a flash and Nasch realises central command was playing with their AR. Gilag is watching with a scowl from down below, Merag and Alit are coming from behind. Their chasers are in one piece, with glowing paint splattered across their bodywork in red. At least Nasch knows they’ve not really been shot down. Even if it is disappointing Yuuma got the better of them so easily.

 “So who shot Durbe if you’re here?” Merag says. “Nice work, by the way.”

 “That would be Vector,” Mizael replies over the comms, the three other chasers coming into sight in the distance. Of course. Who else would it be? This entire team would work better if Vector didn’t enjoy friendly fire. “What is that thing, Yuuma?”

 “It’s the new chaos class prototype,” Yuuma replies.

 The other gather around and Nasch stares up at Yuuma. They’d all heard rumours about the chaos class chaser. A new faster, more powerful chaser model that had been in the work for years and apparently finally had a prototype in the works. And here was the proof.

 “Why does Yuuma get the prototype?” Vector snaps.

 Michael isn’t replying and Nasch scowls as Yuuma pulls around to hover next to Vector, chatting to him quietly to ease his annoyance.

 

 “Alright guys.” The entire group jumps at Thomas’ voice suddenly over the comms. What the hell was he doing up? The only plus about the late shifts was that Thomas was rarely on them unless there was an occasion coming up. “It’s ridiculously late and my night off was interrupted by whatever the hell this special delivery is, so escort it in nice and safe and let’s all get back to bed, ok?”

 “Yes, boss.”

 It’s the normal reaction. They don’t have any right to question the boss’ orders. Michael sets in coordinates and they turn to follow the course set for them. It’s more than a little concerning that Thomas has been woken just to supervise this delivery. Doesn’t sound like any delivery Nasch has escorted before.

 What they find is a transport. A couple of Paladins are escorting it to the meeting point and Nasch realises it’s a prisoner transport. Obviously a high priority Number is coming in.

 Nasch narrows his eyes a little, pulling the group to a stop at a safe distance. The transport is wobbling. Flying erratically. There’s a sudden explosion inside and the transport plunges. It’s cargo door opens. Bullets hit one of the Paladins’ chasers and it goes down almost instantly, the Paladin saved by one of his companions.

 The Number is breaking out, Nasch realises. In the middle of the ocean? There’s no way he could make it to land from here. He hears the Paladins sneer about leaving him to drown or be arrested by his own kind before they leave and Nasch curses to himself.

 “Oi, boss,” Nasch calls, gesturing for the other to circle the transport and standby. “Those Photon fuckers have left us to handle this but the Number’s crashing their ride trying to escape. Orders?”

“Shut up, Gauche,” Thomas mutters before lifting his voice. “Bring him in. We can handle what the Paladin’s can’t.”

 “Yes, boss!”

 

 The Number appears at the edge of the transport door. He’s pale and ghostly, almost shimmering in the moonlight, gazing around at them with serene mismatched eyes despite potentially falling to his death.

 “Hey,” Yuuma calls, circling around and reaching out his hand. “We’re here to take you home.”

 “Home?” the Number repeats, gazing up at him.

 He reaches up slowly and grasps Yuuma’s hand, letting Yuuma help him jump over onto the chaser. It looks almost like the Number is in some kind of shock or daze. Yuuma is beaming as the Number settles and the transport drops into the ocean.

 “We’ve got him, boss,” Nasch says quietly.

 “Good,” Thomas replies. “Bring him in and I can sleep.” There’s a voice that’s obviously Gauche’s in the background and Thomas huffs. “Hush. You’re not being invited back.”

 “Let’s go,” Nasch says, pulling away towards home.

 The others nod and they start chattering again until a gunshot cracks through the air. Then another two. Nasch spins around, staring back at Yuuma and the stranger. Yuuma’s slumped back against the Number, who has the controls of the chaos model with one hand and a stolen gun levelled at Nasch.For a terrible moment, Nasch fears one of the shots was for Yuuma but his chest is moving up and down slowly. So where...?

 “Thank you for saving me,” he says. “In return I’ve not killed your friends, and I will leave this one somewhere safe where you can find him once I’m free.”

 “You think you can get away by threatening us?” Nasch snaps. “You can shoot me but they’ll kill you seconds later.”

 “You’re right.” He lifts the gun to Yuuma’s head instead. “Is that more persuasive? I’m only letting them live because you helped me. I’d much rather not.” Nasch hesitates and the Number nods. “Thank you.”

 “Nasch?!” Thomas snaps.

 “He’s got Yuuma,” Vector hisses as the Number pulls away with Yuuma and his chaos chaser. “Get after them, you idiots!”

 “You’ve been shot,” Merag snaps and Nasch turns now. Vector is slumped over, clutching at his shoulder in obvious agony, Merag and Durbe pulled in protectively around him. “And Alit’s no better.”

 Nasch glances at Alit. His chaser is venting gas and, while it’s still in flight, there’s no way it could get after the chaos chaser. His two fastest chasers are completely out of commission. He clenches his jaw for a moment before nodding to himself. That chaos chaser outclassed them in almost every way with Yuuma riding, he can only hope the Number has no idea what he’d doing. There’s chatter on the comms, the obvious sound of Thomas leaving command to join them out in the field, but Nasch needs to move now.

 “Vector.” He glances up and Nasch pushes his chaser over. “Swap with me, head back, I need your chaser to have any hope of catching that thing.”

 Vector glares for a moment before nodding. “Bring him home safe.”

 Nasch nods and they make the transfer as quickly as they can. Nasch swings around, heading off after Yuuma and the fugitive with only a wave and quick demand to get everyone home safe. Vector’s chaser is as fast and light as they come. Nasch has to be careful not to oversteer and with no idea where they went it might be hopeless, but he has to try. Even with the new model, they can’t get inside the Photon Veil and back to the mainland. They’re stuck out here on scattered, rocky, uninhabited islands. He doubt the chaser has enough fuel to get to the next land. They couldn’t have gone far.

 

 Nasch catches a bright light out the corner of his eye and turns to find chaser 88 speeding towards him. Who did Thomas catch up so fast?

 “Boss?” Nasch calls.

 “I’ve sent out search teams,” Thomas replies. “Michael’s contacting the Paladins to let them know Yuuma is a victim and we want him and our chaser back unharmed. I’ll talk to Kaito if I have to. We’re getting in touch with Chris and Michael’s contacts in case they make it through the veil. Vector’s getting help and Anna is furious.”

 Nasch nods and glances at Thomas. He’s wearing his modifier bracelet. No wonder he managed to catch up.

 “Don’t worry,” Thomas says. “We’ll find him and the bastard who took him. He’ll be ok.”


	2. Astral

 “Owww.” 

 Yuuma groans, his head pounding. The sky is shimmering. Yuuma’s eyes widen and he jerks up, staring up at the sky. 

  “The veil.”

  The Photon Veil makes the sky shimmer rainbow colours above them in the dawn light. Rain pours over the veil in rivers Yuuma stares for a few long moments.

  “We’re inside.” 

  “You’re awake.” Yuuma turns. The Number from the night before is sitting on the prototype chaser. “And yes, we’re inside The Photon Veil.”

  “What happened?” Yuuma groans, rubbing his head. 

  His head is pounding. He remembers helping the Number up onto his chaser and then nothing. How are they inside the veil? How are the others going to find him? He struggled to get up only to find his wrist handcuffed to the chaser.

  “Hey! What the hell?!”

  He glances around for the key but the Number holds them up and Yuuma scowls. The Number watches him silently for a moment before turning away and watching the sky. 

  “Hey, don’t ignore me!”

  “You’ve served your purpose now,” the Number replies. “I simply wanted to ensure you weren’t brain damage by being knocked out before I left you.”

  “Yeah, about that,” Yuuma says, glaring down at the cuffs. “Why did you knock me out and kidnap me? You’re a Number. You belong at the Archive with us.”

  “I will not be imprisoned for my birthright,” he says, drawing himself up. Yuuma frowns. “I am Crown Prince Astral Eliphas, First Knight of Order, Heir to the Etheric Kingdom-”

  “Is this going to take long, Astral?”

  Astral turns to him. “You dare to interrupt a prince introducing himself?”

  “With all due respect, _your high and mightiness_ ,” Yuuma says. “You’re not the first prince I’ve met, and one princess, and I’ve had slept with two of them. And also, you’re not actually a prince, are you? You’re a former prince. Your kingdom is gone. There is only the Heartland empire.”

  Astral pauses and looks down at him for a moment. “If you know the locations of the other heirs, you may in fact be of use to me.” 

  “Weren’t you listening?!” Yuuma snaps, yanking at the handcuffs. “There are no heirs or kingdoms anymore. Just Heartland! The four kingdoms were swallowed by the curse of the Numbers and the Heartland empire devoured them.” 

  “You do not have to tell me the fate of my kingdom, I’m well aware of what occurred.” 

  “Great, then you know what you’re doing it pointless and you should go back to the Archive before the Paladins decide to kill you.”

  “Then I will die,” Astral replies, his voice oddly calm and serene. “I have no intention of living in a cage serving the people who destroyed my family and took my kingdom.”

  “How can you say that so calmly?” Yuuma snaps. “Urgh, whatever, you go and get yourself killed. I’ll raido in home and get the Paladins to let me back through the veil.”

  “I’m afraid, that’s no longer an option,” he says, shaking his head. 

 

 Yuuma glares as Astral approaches. This is not the ideal situation for a fight. He yanks hard at the cuffs but they go nowhere. Astral continues watching him with cold, unfeeling eyes, and Yuuma backs against the chaos chaser. If he could just get the key off Astral he could get away and leave this idiot to get himself killed by the Paladins. 

  “You know where the other heirs are-”

  “Nice try,” Yuuma laughs. “But they’re at the Archive.”

 “All of them?”

 “Most of them.”

 Astral nods. “That would make sense. Give that the gods chose the royal families. Of course they would be locked away where they can’t do any damage. Fine. Then you will take me to whichever heirs remain on the mainland so I coordinate a way to remove the Heartland empire.”

  Yuuma rolls his eyes. If the idiot had waited to get to the island he would have been able to talk to Thomas and do that anyway. Yuuma just wants to go home. 

  “And if I say no?” Astral lifts the gun to Yuuma’s head. “Alright, alright. I’ll take you to V!”

  “V?” Astral repeats. 

  “He’s the guy in charge of the resistance.”

  “The man in charge of Tron? That’s satisfactory.”

  Hopefully Chris’ creepy house would get rid of this guy. Or his the Paladins would catch them and they would take Yuuma back to the Archive. 

 Kaito, as the leader of the leader of the Photon Paladins, and Thomas, as the only man in the world who seems capable of and eager to get the better of him, have an odd truce. Kaito is wary of Thomas’ wrath possibly endangering his younger brother. Thomas is way of Kaito turning on the Numbers. Neither are willing to risk casualties in their war. Hopefully that would keep Yuuma safe from being executed as a dangerous Number.

 

Astral steps forward and unlocks the handcuffs. Yumma pushes forward instantly, slamming his hand into Astral’s chest and knocking him back. He grabs his knife from the chaser and raises his first, fixing Astral with a furious glare. He’s not going to sit back and let someone take advantage of him.

  As if he’d ever sell out the Arclights and their rebellion, no matter who this guy says he is.

  Astral looks at him silently for a moment before raising the gun again. _Not happening._ Yuuma springs forward, slashing at Astral’s hand and knocking the gun away. Astral hisses, stepping back and gazing down at the graze on his hand. Yuuma kicks the gun away and raises his knife again. 

  “If you think I’m going to be so easy to overcome again, you can think again.”

  “Is that so?” Astral says quietly, gazing down at his bloody palm. “You certainly have enthusiasm. But you lack the skill to cause any significant damage. You also seem to lack the typical drive of a Number that will allow you to do what is necessary to stop me.”

  “Huh?”

  Astral tilts his head. “I’m saying you don’t have the strength of will to kill me.”

  “I don’t want to kill you,” Yuuma snaps. 

  “Precisely,” Astral says.

  “I think you’re missing the point.”

  Astral shakes his head and Yuuma’s eyes widen as he throws himself forwards. He’s really going to attack? Even knowing Yuuma has the advantage. Maybe he won’t kill him but he’ll disable him anyway he can. 

  He ducks away from the strikes. Astral is impressive. Yuuma hasn’t struggled so hard to keep control of a battle against an unknown enemy in a long time. He’s one of the strongest Numbers. He’s been trained well but Astral is something else. 

  “You are surprisingly skilled,” Astral says. “But you will help me. There’s no other option.”

 

  “That’s enough!” Astral collapses and Yuuma staggers back as a girl glares back at him, holding up a frying pan. “Idiots!”

  “Uh-”

  “Kotori,” she says, pointing at him with the frying pan. “Mizuki Kotori.” 

 “Hi,” Yuuma says holding up his hands in hopes of not getting whacked with that pan too. “I’m-”

  “Yuuma, I know,” she snaps. “III said.”

  “III?” His eyes widen slightly. Michael? Michael had already got in touch with them. That was fast. But then, Michael and Thomas had been on the radio with them the entire time. “But-”

  “You and him as now Tron’s prisoners.”

  “Prisoners?! Hey, wait, I’m not-”

  “Are you resisting?” she snaps.

  Yuuma raises his hands and shakes his head quickly. If they were sent by Michael and Thomas, it’s best to just go with them and let the Arclight brothers deal with it. They’ve been running Tron for years. The three brothers together, half the time not even realising it was their brothers they were talking to. He’s sure it won’t be long until the Thomas comes to pick them up. Or Chris will, but yuuma would rather not stay in Chris’ creepy house. 

  “Not resisting,” Yuuma laughs weakly. 

  “Good.” 

  Kotori waves through a transport truck. The chaser is lifted onto the flat bed and covered in tapalin while Astral is restrained and put in the back. Yuuma hurried over when gestured too and climbs into the cab next to to Kotori and a few others. 

  Just as they set out on the road, a Paladin transport comes into sight speeding towards them. One of the Tron group hands Yuuma a jacket and he pulls it on, quickly pulling the hood over his face just in time. The Paladin transport speeds past and Yuuma gazes out the window. Paladin Captain, Photon Dragon and Paladin First Class, Photon Alexandra Queen are in the front. Kaito and Droite. Yuuma has met them a few times. If you listened to Thomas, which could be a risky business if you wanted the truth, Droite and Gauche were a couple. Yuuma imagines it must be pretty sad for them to be separated. 

 As far as Yuuma knows, Thomas and Gauche are the only former Paladins at the Archive. The only two Paladins in history to become Numbers. Thomas has been with them for ten years, no one who knows where he came from doubts where his loyalties lie. But Gauche is new. He’s only been on the island a few months. Even Thomas isn’t sure he trusts him. Yuuma gets why. It is kind of suspicious that he turned up just a little after Kaito found out the truth about Thomas, but Yuuma likes him. He’s fun and loud and a lot like Yuuma in a lot of ways. 

 

  As expected, it’s Chris’ house they arrive at. Silver Water Manor, home of the Duke Heraldic. It’s a huge, imposing house on the border of the old kingdoms of Heraldic and Umbral. Huge, wrought iron gates rise up above them, twisted into what always look to Yuuma like sea monsters. Guardians, Thomas had explained once. Guardians of the dead. The small river running around the property is clear and sparkling beneath the bridge, but Yuuma has never seen any fish in the water. 

 Chris is waiting in the doorway, Thomas’ dog Crystal waiting at his heel. The trees along to driveway are twist, gnarled, blackened and dead. Faces glaring at them from the bark. The tormented spirits of those who died here, apparently. Apparently that’s what the entire manor is haunted by. Victims of the former King Umbral. Apparently even the house is an entity of it’s own now. With some much blood and so many lives soaking into it, it’s alive. 

 Yuuma is completely convinced, no matter what other people say. 

  Still, the Arclights don’t seem to mind it. And the house seems to like them and their allies. 

  “Yuuma,” Chris says quietly as Crystal runs over, barking eagerly and licking his fingers. “Crystal.” 

  She runs back to Chris, sitting at his side once more, gazing up at them, tail wagging madly. Yuuma is sure he sees figures up at the windows but ignores them. Paying attention to the shadows of the house can drive people to despair. 

  “Hi, Ch- I mean, V,” Yuuma calls, bouncing over and hiding behind him, glaring over at Kotori and her companions. He’s not sure he likes them and they don’t like him. He’s used to it. He’s a Numer. He’s a monster. “This guy is like you, Shark and Vector, right?”

  Chris nods and Yuuma smiles. The final heir to the final royal family displaced by the Heartland empire. Umbral, Poseidon, Heraldic and Etheric. Vector, Nasch, Chris and now Astral. They’re in the perfect position to overthrow the Heartland empire. Thomas has told him before it’s not that simple, that there are political factors involved and that’s why his attention has always been focused on Nasch. Yuuma doesn’t get that stuff, but he trusts the Arclights, he knows they’ll do what’s best. Even if he thinks Thomas might still be rather stuck on revenge. They still need to work on letting go with him. 

  “So, are we gonna overthrow the empire properly now?” Yuuma says. He follows Chris and Crystal inside, leaving the others of Tron to deal with the chaser and Astral. “Like, that Astral guy seems pretty keen to die fighting for a cause.”

 Chris smiles a little but doesn’t answer and Yuuma huffs. That’s the Arclights for you though. They never really gave a proper answer. You just had to trust them and trust you were in their good books. 

 

 “How are Thomas and Michael?” Chris says as he sits on a couch in the study. Crystal jumps up next to him and flops down with her head in his lap. “It’s been awhile since I got to catch up.”

 Yuuma thinks he sees something of pain in Chris’ eyes when he says that. It’s not surprising. Numbers are torn from their families all the time. Just like Yuuma was. But Chris and Thomas are close. Or were at least. Chris is one of the only truly civilian visitors Yuuma can remember ever having on their island - although even he isn’t really a civilian as former Paladin Captain and the Paladins’ head mechanic. But he’d come to the Archive just to see Thomas. Just to be with him. And Thomas has been rather grumpy recently, muttering something about problems with Chris.

 “Thomas is Thomas,” Yuuma laughs. Chris smiles bitterly and nods. “And Michael is great. He’s so cool. He knows all the archeology stuff, like my dad. You know he was fostered by my parents when you guys were separated. Sounds like sis never changes at all and Gran sounds as young as ever and what’s going on with you and the boss?” 

 “I’m sorry?” Chris says, stiffening up and turning to stare at him. 

 “He’s been super grumpy recently. Said it’s something to do with you and he’s been in bed with Gauche a lot. Like when he’s trying to forget about something. Sounds like you two have and a fight. He was like that last time too. When you and him had that falling out over Michael.” 

 Chris frowns a little and glances away. “I’m not entirely sure we’re over that argument yet.” 

 Yuuma frowns but nods. He doesn’t really get it, but that’s just the way things are with the Arclights. There’s a reason people say Thomas walks in his own world. He just doesn’t think like they do and apparently it runs in the family. 

 “I’m sure you’ll get over it soon,” Yuuma says quietly. Chris nods a little. “You guys really love each other, after all.” 

 “We do,” Chris says, petting Crystal gently. “I love them both very much.” 

 “But we were talking about Thomas,” he reminds him. Chris frowns a little. “You love him?”

 “I do. I love him…” He closes his eyes for a moment and Crystal licks his fingers. “I love him more than a child like you can ever imagine. When you next see him… tell him I’m sorry, would you?” 

 Yuuma nods. He’s not sure what Chris is sorry for but he’ll tell him if it’ll cheer up Thomas sooner. He’s always a pain when he’s moping around. And it’s not even the festival. 

 “I hear you’ve had a late night,” Chris says, standing once more and Crystal bounces down to sit at his heel again. “You should rest. I’ll show you to one of our guest room.”

 Yuuma nods but Chris pauses. He tilts his head and Crystal growls. The house is shifting. There’s something very odd going on. The entire house feels like it’s uncomfortable. Like there are people shifting in the shadows, whispering around them. 

 “Stay put,” Chris says firmly. 

 “Why? What’s-”

 “Kaito’s here.”

 “How can you-”

 “Chris!” Kaito yells from the entrance hall.

 “Stay,” Chris orders.

 

 Yuuma nods and Chris sweeps out the door with Crystal at his side. Yuuma hurries over and keeps the door ajar, gazing out through the crack at Chris facing Kaito and Droite. Unlike most men in the empire, Chris glares down at two hostile Paladins without fear. 

 “You found the missing Number and their chaser, right?” Kaito snaps.

 “What on earth makes you think that?” Chris replies. 

 “The Number is to be returned to the Archive,” he says, hand going to his sabre’s hilt. “They can have the chaser too. I have no interest in their experiments. But the other has proved itself to be dangerous. It will be put down.”

 “By harbouring him, you’ll be charged too, your grace,” Droite hisses. 

 Chris’ lips twitch. “You’re too afraid of what Thomas and I are capable of to dare charge me with a thing. You do remember how much it hurt to lose Haruto, right?”

 “You’re admitting to being a part of that?” she snaps.

 Droite draws her sabre, levelling it with Chris, but he looks completely unafraid. The blue gem in his bracelet flashes and Yuuma is sure Droite’s blade trembles. The modifier bracelets have never really been explained to Yuuma, but he knows they make the Arclights incredible powerful. It’s something to do with Chaos.  Kaito’s jaw clenches and his fists shake. After a moment, he jerks around and storms away.

 Droite holds her ground for a moment longer before she turns and follows Kaito out. Yuuma smiles. This is why they need Chris. No one can deal with the Paladins and the royal circle like Chris. He’s sure Thomas can, but his anger seems to get the better of him, especially around Kaito. 

 

 “Come along, Yuuma,” Chris calls, turning away up the stairs. Yuuma opens up the study door and hurries after him and Crystal. “You can’t leave until nightfall anyway.”

 Chris switches on what looks like an old fashioned radio as they go and Yuuma quickly realises as the voices come across it that it’s monitoring the Paladins radio chatter. Chris really is prepared for everything.

 "You let them go?” comes a voice Yuuma recognises as Photon Wyvern. “Why?”

 “If they want to protect him, what do I care?” Kaito hisses in return. “He’s out of my hair.”

 “As long as Tron and the Numbers don’t get in the way of tomorrow’s accession, then we have little to worry about,” Droite agrees. “It’s Leo that’s the threat. Hopefully by locking Chris out, we’ll keep it from being leaked to him as well.”

 Yuuma grins up at Chris as Kaito sighs. It’s not that easy to lock Chris out. He’s the best there is at getting information for Thomas.

 “It’s best to leave Chris out of this even if we weren’t sure he’s leaking information to Leo.” 

 “That’s true,” Wyvern says quietly. “It’s his old family home, after all, and I can’t imagine he’d take Prince Heartland being able to use a modifier well.”

 Modifier? They were going to give the prince a modifier like the Arclights?

 “Someone get in contact with IV,” Chris calls down the hall. “We’re going to need him to take a trip in land.”


	3. Lost Leo

 “Thomas.”

 Thomas pulls up at the call through the comms from Michael. Nasch spins his chaser, nearly over steering, but Thomas pretends not to notice him scowling at the controls as he gets stable again.

 “I’m here,” Thomas replies. “Any news? We’re seriously running out of places to look. Either the idiot crashed and there’s wreckage at the bottom of the ocean and we’re looking people, which will be way harder-”

 “Anna will kill the new guy if he crashed her prototype,” Nasch says. 

 “- or they’ve got inside the veil and we have to rely on the Paladins-”

 “They’re with Chris,” Michael says. Nasch’s shoulders slump and Thomas sighs. “He’s asked to see you. Something about Kaito and needing you inland. Nasch can pick up Yuuma and you can do whatever he needs of you.”

 Thomas narrows his eyes a little. Him and Chris really haven’t been seeing eye to eye recently. He doesn’t know what he’s supposed to say to him. It’s all business these days. Thomas hates it, but doesn’t know how to change things now.

 “Let’s get on with it then,” Thomas says.

 “Good luck,” Michael says quietly. “Check in when you get there.”

 “Will do,” Nasch replies.

 They pull their chasers around and head out towards the place where the Photon Veil broke. Nasch and Durbe are the only two people Thomas has ever told about the break in the Veil. Not even Chris and Michael got that secret. Gauche nudged him about it, and in their few civil moments Kaito tried to pry it from him, but Thomas remained firm. Only Nasch and Durbe would know for as long as he could help it.

 

 Thomas is always rather surprised how well Nasch wears the Photon Paladin’s uniform. The tight white riding suit and jacket, decorated with pale, shimmering blue and gold, really suited him. 

 Nasch glances back at him and smiles a little. Thomas smiles back, whipping out his sabre. Nasch staggers, managing to draw his own sabre and parry the strike. When Thomas first dressed Nasch up like this and given him a sabre, he was confused and stumbling. He could barely hold his sabre properly. 

 “You’re getting a lot better,” Thomas says, heading away towards the Photon chasers. “We’ll get to Chris by this evening.”

 “A night in that creepy place? I don’t think I’ve recovered from the last time.”

 “I’m not staying alone with Chris.”

 “What’s with you two? Is this still the Haruto thing?” 

 Thomas turn away, swinging onto his chaser and firing up the engine. Nasch sighs and follows, joining him as they head out into the dark heart of the Heartland Empire. 

 Nasch sticks close, following along the roads towards Silver Water Manor. If Thomas was in more of a hurry, he’d take Nasch up and over the countryside. Thomas isn’t in any rush to see Chris though. Chatting with him on the phone was one thing, and that was awkward enough, but actually seeing him in person is going to hurt. He knows it.

 

 Over the few hours it took to get to the duchy of Heraldic and Silver Water Manor, they stopped several times. Civilians just saw two Paladins on a leisurely ride, obviously not racing to a job, and waved them down for help. Nasch pulls sour faces every now and again, but follows Thomas’ lead. He smiles when the civilians are looking at him, and says next to nothing. Thomas does the talking and everyone leaves with smiles on their faces.

 There are Tron members milling around as they park up. They watch them suspiciously but Yuuma coming barrelling out with Crystal seems to calm them. Nasch ducks aside from Yuuma’s hug, sending him tumbling to the driveway in a heap, while Thomas wraps his arms around Crystal, letting nuzzle against him and lick his hands. 

 “I must have worried you guys, huh?” Yuuma says quietly, straightening up and brushing himself off. He grins and nudges Nasch’s side. “I can look after myself, you know? I beat all you guys with this new chaser-”

 “Where’s the bastard who shot Vector?” Nasch says.

 “Huh?! Vector-”

 “And stole Anna’s prototype?” Thomas says. 

 Yuuma huffs but nods. “Inside. Making a fuss. Woke me up from my sleep and everything. Some asshole who thinks he’s a prince. Demands that Tron cooperate with him and allow him to coordinate with the other heirs to overthrow the empire.”

 “A prince, huh?” he sneers as he stands. “He’s caused us a lot of trouble.”

 “Good job Vector’s stuck in a medical wing,” Nasch says, following them into the house. “He’d be in there throttling him by now.”

 “I’m glad at least one of you knows how to behave, Ryouga,” Chris says quietly, coming down the stairs into the entrance hall. “Rei-”

 Nasch pauses. “Rei?”

 “Vector’s name is Rei?” Yuuma chirps. 

 “- was always such a sweet child,” Chris continues as if they hadn’t said a word. “Always carrying around that stuffed rabbit and chewing on its ears.”

 “It was gross,” Thomas mutters. “I’m glad he’s grown out of that habit.” 

 “He’s always more tolerable when he has something in his mouth,” Nasch grumbles.

 Chris sighs. “Please try to be a little less crude, Ryouga. Just a little.” 

 “You’ve been really stiff recently, Chris,” he says, very nearly pouting. Chris’ shoulders go rigid and Thomas ignores the glance his way. Nasch doesn’t. “Oh? You think not flirting with me anymore will get him to forgive you-”

 “Enough, Nasch,” Thomas says quietly.

 “Right, boss.” 

 “Let’s meet his royal pain in the assness then,” he sighs. “Then I’m gonna turn in for a bit. Can’t really do much until nightfall anyway. You’re going back with Nasch, by the way, Yuuma.”

 “Got it, boss,” Yuuma says with a salute. “We’ll have a fun road trip, right Shark? You can show me how Thomas gets in and out without the Paladins knowing.”

 “We’ll see about that,” Nasch says. “Let’s see once everything else is sorted out.”

 “You can talk to him at the Archive,” Chris says firmly.

 “In that case, I’m going to bed now,” Thomas says. “You guys have fun.”

 He strides down the hall, Crystal on his heels. He doesn’t want to deal with anything else right now. If they’re not even going to talk to the new kid, then Thomas is just fine taking a nap and resting here before he heads out to whatever Kaito is up to. 

 

 “Thomas,” Chris calls.

 “What, Chris?” Thomas sighs. 

 “They intend to give Prince Heartland a modifier.” Thomas stiffens and turns slightly. “They’re going to our old home tomorrow. There must be some of Father’s old work back there. We need you to head out and find what it is. Make sure he can’t get his hands on a modifier. If he can use Chaos like we can, he’ll be unstoppable.”

 “Alright, alright. I’ll get some rest and get on it. Come on, Nasch. You can have some rest too.”

 “Right,” Nasch says, following along. 

 “Thomas.” Thomas sighs and turns again, glaring up at Chris as he sweeps over. “I…”

 “Chris?” 

 “He’s sorry,” Yuuma calls. Thomas narrows his eyes a little and Chris glances away. “I think this is still about the same argument as last time, but he’s sorry. He loves you.” 

 “He doesn’t need you spouting his lies,” Thomas says, shaking his head. “He’s perfectly capable of doing it himself.”

 “I don’t believe they’re lies,” he argues. “And you’re always miserable when you two are arguing. Why are you being so stubborn? If you’re just making yourself miserable, why not forgive Chris and get along again?”

 “Not everyone can be as forgiving as you when they’ve been lied to and betrayed, Yuuma.”

 “I didn’t mean for it to happen like that, Thomas,” Chris snaps. “But you’re being ridiculous. You can’t honestly blame me for reacting the way I did. I thought-” 

 “You thought I was a murderer,” Thomas hisses. “Even after promising you’d always believe me. That you never believed all those lies about me. After I told you that I didn’t do it!” 

 “I know. I should have believed you.” 

 “You should have. But that’s fine. Now I know how you really feel.” 

 “That’s not-”

 “It’s fine. I don’t blame you. I’m a Number, after all. A disgusting monster no one could ever love.” 

 “We’re not-” Thomas turns away once more, Nasch accompanying him down the hall. Completely ignoring Yuuma’s argument. Obviously about to tell him they’re not monsters and he should trust Chris. “Hey! Thomas, Shark!”

 

 Thomas shakes his head. The house is groaning around them and the shadows are whispering and jumping. The damn house has always been pushing Thomas and Chris together. He doesn’t know why. They’re supposed to stay together and look after each other. It constantly pushed them to be close. 

 He pushes the door to his room, but it doesn’t budge. Thomas growls and glares around the hall at the shadows. What now?! After a few moments jiggling the handle in vein, Thomas gives up. 

 “Fine, house,” he says, stepping back. “What do you want?” The door to Chris’ room creaks open and Thomas narrows his eyes. “No. Let me in my room.” 

 There’s no movement and Thomas groans. This is ridiculous. Stupid house. He grabs Nasch’s arm and carries on down the hall. He’ll just sleep with Nasch then. They walk slowly, only there’s a quiet thud behind them. Nasch turns slightly and yelps, pulling Thomas down just as a ball goes flying through where there heads had been. Crystal barks, running after it as Thomas glares. 

 “Really?! There a valuables around here, you know?” Chris’ door opens wider and Thomas scowls. “I won’t be bullied by a house!” 

 “Just go,” Nasch snaps, shoving him away. “I get why you’re mad, ok? I was there. What he said was out of line. But you… you hang onto hatred and anger and revenge like it’s all you have.”

 “It _is_ all I have.” Nasch shakes his head. “What?”

 “You have him and Michael, right?” he says. “When things are right with them, you’re filled with this love. I guess it’s like what I feel for Merag. But you and Chris need each other’s love. I’m sure.” Thomas shakes his head. “Thomas. Your entire plan is to see me on the throne. To make me King. I don’t want to think that even when I’m King, you’re still suffering like this. Or that when this rebellion is said and done, when you’ve had your revenge and there’s nothing left, you’ll be empty and cold, you’ll have nothing left.”

 “You’re sentimental brat, aren’t you?”

 “And you’re an angry, hate filled pain in the ass,” Nasch snaps. “But I’ve told you before, for some unfathomable reason, we care about you. Lots of people do. I do. No one wants to see you fall apart when there’s nothing left for you to hate.”

 “Don’t worry,” Thomas says quietly. “I’ll be fine.” 

 “I hope so. I have a bad a feeling, boss.” Thomas glances back and Nasch has his hand on his chest. “Something’s wrong. I think Abyss feels it too. There’s something off about this entire thing.”

 “Trust me. I can handle it.”

 “Let me come with you tonight. We can move Yuuma later.” 

 “I can handle it. It’s just a quick trip home and pick up whatever’s there they’re after. It’ll barely take a few hours. I’ll see you later.”

 “Yeah, sleep well.”

 Thomas is a little peeved not to be able to sleep in his own room, and the door to Chris’ room shuts and locks behind him. Silver Water is convinced he and Chris need to make up as much as everyone else it seems. Thomas has had to get used to that though.

 

 When Thomas wakes, someone is lying in bed next to him. Of course, he knows it’s Chris. Who else would be in Chris’ bed with him. It’s dark and quiet and even the constant feeling of something watching over them from the shadows has vanished. Chris’ hair brushes his cheeks and Thomas sighs. 

 “You’re awake?” Chris whispers. 

 Thomas nods slightly and rolls over to face Chris in the darkness. Chris smiles awkwardly, brushing Thomas’ hair from his face. Thomas should go. He needs to get going and find out what they’re up to at their old house. Thomas doesn’t know what it’ll be like out there. He hasn’t seen it since he was dragged out. He doesn’t know how well it will have lasted or what he’ll feel going out there. 

 “Stay,” Chris whispers.

 “You called me here to go and see what Kaito’s up to,” Thomas replies, going to get up. Chris pulls him back to the bed again though. “Chris-”

 “Just stay a little while,” he says, stroking his hair from his face lightly. “It’s been so long since we’ve got to just lie together like this.” 

 Thomas sighs and closes his eyes. “If Kaito is really trying to get his hands on a modifier-”

 “Wait,” he says firmly. “Just a little longer. Just a little while longer won’t do any harm. I know I hurt you and I am sorry. You’re my precious little brother. I will always love you.” 

 Thomas shakes his head. “I have to go.” 

 “Thomas, no. Just wait.” He frowns and runs a hand slowly through Thomas’ hair. “Thomas… I just… maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.” Thomas frowns. “Stay with me. You can take Yuuma and Astral home tomorrow. Stay the night.”

 “Chris?”

 “Something feels _wrong_ ,” Chris says. “There’s this knot in the pit of my stomach. This dread.”

 “Maybe you’re pregnant.”

 “Thomas, I’m serious. Something feels really wrong about this. Something awful is going to happen, I’m sure. So please, stay. Even just a little while longer.”

 Thomas sighs and nods. “Fine. Fine. But only because Nasch said the same thing. And just for a few hours longer.”

 “I’d be more comfortable if you took Nasch with you.”

 Thomas shakes his head and rolls away, his back to Chris. It’s a strange reversal of how things used to go, that Chris moves closer and wraps his arms around him, resting against him as Thomas starts to drift off once more. Stupid Nasch and Chris. Both of them had this stupid feeling. 

 Thomas can’t say he doesn’t have it too. Disaster Leo stirs inside him, unsettled and disturbed. Perhaps it’s alright to spend a little longer with Chris. Even if he is mad at him.

 

 In the end it’s nearly dawn by the time Thomas reaches Argent Castle. It hadn’t been easy to slip out without alerting Nasch or Chris, but he managed in the end. Thomas slows the Photon Leo chaser, staring up at his former home. It’s almost creepy in the dim morning light. The chains holding the grand doors shut have been broken and hang uselessly over the handles. The boards over the windows have been ripped down and the windows smashed. Their beautiful gardens overgrown and trampled. 

 Thomas’ heart pounds as he steps into the abandoned castle. His footsteps echo around the entrance hall. He doesn’t even know where to begin searching for modifier technology. Damn Byron was such a secretive asshole. 

 There’s no sign of Kaito and the other Paladins though. And that’s a good thing, he supposes. Even so, Thomas draws his sabre, glancing around warily at the ruined, tattered old furniture, shattered glass and looted rooms. 

 Where the hell would Byron have hidden his Chaos research anyway? Thomas was only young when he was snatched away from Argent Castle, arrested and thrown into a room with the young Kaito and a tiny Haruto clinging to him. He doesn’t remember details like that. 

 He steps into Byron’s old master bedroom only to freeze. 

 

 “I was starting to think you weren’t coming, Leo,” Kaito says without even turning from the desk. Thomas growls, lifting his sabre and levelling it at Kaito’s back. “After I was so careful to invite you. I was starting to think I’d not given you enough notice.” 

 Thomas’ hand glows as he reaches for Disaster Leo’s power. Kaito turns at last and light flashes in his own palm. Thomas loses touch with Disaster Leo completely. He clenches his jaw, eyes narrowed and focusing on his blade. He’d know the Paladins could block Number’s power for a long time. It’s how they hunted them. How exactly, he doesn’t know. Kaito never let even him had that secret. But that’s fine. He’ll just do this the old fashioned way. 

 “You’ve got some nerve calling me out here like this,” Thomas sneers. “Setting up such an irresistible lure. For what? Just to talk? To see if I have answers? To try and make up again?”

 “Something like that,” Kaito replies.

 He pulls a gun from the desk and Thomas blinks slowly. Kaito’s actually going to shoot him? As if. Kaito is many things but Thomas is certain Kaito won’t just shoot him in cold blood. Thomas sneers and throw his weight forward, sabre raised. Only he jerks to a stop. His feet won’t move. 

 “The fuck?!” 

 His boots are stuck in a thick, sticky gel. He glares up at Kaito, who tosses a small ball. Without even thinking, Thomas slashes his sabre through it. 

 It explodes in smoke and Thomas is suddenly stuck more than ever. More of that disgusting, gluey gel wrapped around his body, forcing him into helplessness. His sword clatters to the ground as he struggles. 

 “Kaito?!” Thomas cries as Kaito raises his gun once more. “Kaito, you can’t honestly-”

 “I’m sorry it has to be like this, Leo,” Kaito says softly. “I’m afraid I can no longer tolerate your presence.” 

 “Kaito-”

 “You’re in my way now. And I still haven’t paid you back for Haruto.”

 “ _Kaito!_ ”

 The pain explodes through Thomas’ chest. The gunshot is deafening. Thomas hits the floor hard, unable to resist the force of the shot. Kaito’s boots move closer and Thomas glares up at him through the growing darkness. After everything he's done and suffered through, he's going to die here? Like this?  


 “I’m sorry, Leo. You know I hate doing thing so impersonally, but practicality wins out. Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to take care of Nasch for you.” 

 “I'm gonna haunt you so bad,” Thomas hisses with the last of his strength. "You're shit eating bastard."  


 “I know, you've haunted me this far, I don't expect anything less,” Kaito says quietly as the world goes black. “Isn’t that expected of us, though?”


	4. Worst Mistake Ever

 “Ryouga?”

 “It’s Nasch,” Nasch mutters. Chris sighs and Nasch narrows his eyes up at him. “He really went on his own then?”

 “I’m afraid so,” Chris says quietly.  Nasch frowns and shakes his head. “He said you had a bad feeling too?”

 “I did,” he says quietly. “I still do.”

 Chris nods slightly. It’s reassuring to know Chris had the same bad feeling but Thomas went anyway. He won’t listen to either of them.

 “That doesn’t explain why you’re in my bed, Nasch.”

 “I’m worried about him,” Nasch replies. “He’s been gone too long and not checked in with me, and I assume you either. I hate it when he goes quiet. I don’t want to worry Yuuma. So you’re the next best thing to comfort me.”

 Chris nods slightly and closes his eyes. He breathes slowly and Nasch tries to do the same. Tries not to think about how anything could be happening to Thomas out there. He sighs and closes his eyes too. Thomas will be fine. He’s one of the greatest Paladins there is. And one of the greatest Numbers. He’ll be fine. 

 

 Nasch’s phone buzzes after an hour and he jerks up, grabbing it off the side as Chris opens one eye. He opens up the message and his blood runs cold. 

 Chris sits ups slowly and takes his hand, tilting the phone so he can see too. A photo message. Thomas’ body lying on the floor, helmet pulled off and sabre useless next to him. Blood staining his white suit over his chest and an obvious hole the fabric. 

 “He- he’s-”

 “Not again,” Chris hisses, getting up and storming out. “I’m not losing anyone to him again. I forgave him the last time, he didn’t know the truth but I won’t forgive him this again!”

 “Chris-”

 Nasch staggers out of bed and hurries after him, barely remembering to pick up his phone as he goes. The house feels uncomfortable. It knows something’s wrong. As he hurries after Chris, and Yuuma pokes his head out of his door, Nasch struggles to message back whoever has Thomas’ phone. He can only assume it’s Kaito. 

   _> Shark  
   >>if he’s dead, so are you x_

 There’s silence. Chris is in one of the spare rooms and Nasch frowns a little. He takes down a box, just like the one that Thomas had wanted from the vault. This one with a new symbol on Nasch had never seen before. One for each brother, Nasch supposes. It must be either Michael or Chris’. His phone buzzes as he glances down.

   _> Idiot Boss  
   >>Only one kiss? I shouldn’t have bothered._

   _> Shark  
   >>your the one who arrested me_

_    >Idiot Boss  
   >>It’s you’re. You’re the one who arrested me. Learn to spell. _

   _> Shark  
   >>this is why you don’t get kisses asshole is he alive or not bc chris is pissed_

 There’s no reply and Nasch scowls at his phone. Stupid Kaito. Why the hell is he even interested in that asshole? How did he get himself in this mess? He’s not going to forgive Kaito killing Thomas. He’s barely forgiven him for trying to have him arrested and help prisoner before. If it hadn’t been because he knew he was in a panic over Haruto he wouldn’t have forgiven him at all. This is going too far. Even if it is what Thomas seemed to want from this. Him or Kaito, that’s what he always said. A monster for Kaito to hunt. 

 

 “Nasch?”

 “He’s not said anything about whether he’s alive or not,” Nasch hisses. 

 “Go home with Yuuma,” Chris says, opening up the box and pulling out a bracelet. “Tell Michael I’m sorry.”

 “Hey, what are you going to do?” he snapped. Chris snatches his phone away and Nasch scowls as he sends a message to Kaito before handing it back and walking away. “Chris?!”

 He glances down at his phone and sighs heavily. He’s not surprised but this is only going to end in tragedy and more pain and hatred. 

   _> Shark  
   >>I hope you’ve said goodbye to Haruto, Kaito. I won’t forgive you a second time._

 “Chris, they’ll kill you too!” Nasch yells, running into the hall after him. “Chris!”

 “What’s going on?” Yuuma yawns, still leaning out his door. He looks a mess, but often does in the morning. “Is the boss back?” 

   _> Idiot Boss  
   >>You shouldn’t have shown Chris._

   _> Shark  
   >>you shot his brother_

   _> Idiot Boss  
   >>You never gave me your number. I’m going to get it off Thomas. Hope you don’t mind._

   _> Shark  
   >>i totally mind stop being such a dick and tell me if the idiot is alive!_

 “Well?” Chris snaps.

 He storms passed from his room and Nasch groans. He’s pretty obviously dressed to go after Kaito. Gone after the flowing robes and shimmer veils. His hair is braided and twisted into a bun out the way and there’s what is obviously a Paladin’s sabre at his side. 

 “What’s going on?” Yuuma demands again.

 “You and Nasch are taking Astral home,” Chris replies. “I’m going to kill Kaito.” 

_    >Unknown Number  
   >>That’s a lot better, don’t you think? It’s weird for us not to have each other’s numbers given our relationship. _

   _> Shark  
   >>there is no relationship your a murderer_

   _> Worst Mistake Ever  
   >>You’re doing that your thing on purpose now, aren’t you? _

 Yes, he is but that's not the point.

   _> Shark  
   >>your still a murderer and chris is on his way to kill you so is he alive or not_

   _> Worst Mistake Ever  
   >>Fine._

 

 “Chris!”

 Nasch chases after Chris and catches up with him heading down the stairs and catches his wrist. Yuuma is only a few steps behind him. “What’s going on?!”

 Before Nasch can answer, his phone goes off again. He lets out and sighs and turns the screen so Chris can see. Thomas’ slumped against a chaser, his head lifted by Kaito’s hand, eyes opening and obviously straining against the light, even if he does look dazed and about to pass out any second. 

   _> Worst Mistake Ever  
   >>Happy now? He’s alive._

   _> Shark  
   >>that looks like a hostage shot you know_

   _> Worst Mistake Ever  
   >>Might as well be._

 “I’m going to get him. You tell Kaito if he so much a moves I will hunt him down and kill him.” 

 “Will you calm down!” Nasch snaps. “He’s alive, but if you go charging off in there you could get both of you killed. I know you’re angry but think. You’re Tron’s leader. For fuck’s sake, think about Michael!” Chris scowls and clenches his jaw, but nods. “Let me talk with him and maybe we can figure out what’s going on.”

 “Fine,” Chris says. “You’ve got until I get there.”

 “It’s weird that you’re the one in being rational and reasonable,” Yuuma says quietly as Chris storms out. 

 Nasch sighs and nods, sitting on the main staircase. Yuuma sits next to him and leans on his shoulder, watching as Nasch turns his attention back to his phone and Kaito’s dumb message. Might as well be a hostage shot? What the hell does that mean?

   _> Shark  
   >>if you were actually my bf this would be the sorta shit we’d break up over_

   _> Worst Mistake Ever  
   >>I didn’t shoot him, by the way. He was like this when I found him. _

   _> Shark  
   >>liar_

   _> Worst Mistake Ever  
   >>Were you actually my boyfriend, I’d expect more trust from you._

  “Is that Kaito?” Yuuma says quietly. Nasch nods. “ _Are_ you boyfriends?”

 “No, he tried to arrest me and lock me up last time we met,” Nasch says, eyes narrowed a little at the message. “Apparently I actually meant nothing to him.”

 Yuum frowns a little. “Can I have his number?”

 “Gonna bug him like you do me?”

 “No!” Nasch raises an eyebrow. “I don’t bug you.”

 “Go for it.”

 

 Yuuma grins and leans over, copying Kaito’s number into his own phone. Nasch is pretty sure he sees it saved under _Tom’s Ex_ or something similar. It has occurred to him once or twice that Kaito might as well be Thomas’ ex. It bugs him sometimes, but not enough not to sleep with him. Not enough that he hadn’t once hoped…

   _> Shark  
   >>well it’s a good job that’s never gonna happen isn’t it_

   _> Worst Mistake Ever  
   >>It’s not entirely out of the question._

   _> Shark  
   >>even if you hadn’t arrested me you shot tom and your holding him prisoner chris is coming to kick your ass btw_

   _> Worst Mistake Ever  
   >>And you’re a petty child with no sense of grammar. I told you I didn’t shoot him. We arrived and came under attack. I found him like this and he’s damn lucky I did._

   _> Shark  
   >>i still don’t believe your but if your right let him go when chris gets there _

   _> Worst Mistake Ever  
   >>I could never hurt him. Or kill him. No matter how much he wants it to be like that._

   _> Shark  
   >>that’s the first thing you’ve said that i believe let chris have him_

   _> Worst Mistake Ever  
   >>I can’t. He and you are too important. I’ll message you when I stop._

   _> Shark  
   >>fuck you i don’t care when you stop or if you message me just let him go_

 There’s no reply.

   _> Shark  
   >>what do you mean i’m important what does that have to do with tom_

 There’s no reply and Nasch groans. This entire thing is a mess. He sighs and closes his eyes, resting against Yuuma lightly. What the hell does Thomas have to do with him being important? Kaito said he didn’t care about him. Nasch can only imagine Kaito’s figured out who he really is and intends to use him somehow. 

  “How’s Vector?”

 “Begrudgingly impressed that a useless hack like you could have tracked me down so quickly,” Yuuma laughs, showing him his messages. Sounds about right. “I think that’s his way of saying he’s glad I’m ok and that you found me. I haven’t told him about the boss.”

 “Good,” Nasch mutters. “He’ll blame me somehow. You think we should hang around and wait for the idiots, house? Since neither of us know where they’ve actually gone.” The bolt over the front doors slams into place. “Alright then. Let’s go see this Prince Astral, huh?”

 

 Yuuma grins and nods, getting up and leading the way through the halls. Nasch get changed along the way and Yuuma takes a key from Chris’ room, letting them into Prince Astral’s room. Nasch is pretty sure the the locks are unncessary. The house is very smart. It’d probably keep him there. The prince sits up in bed, glaring at them furiously. 

 “I was promised a meeting with the leader of Tron,” Astral says. “I have nothing to say to either of you Numbers and I refuse to be taken to the Archive.”

 “I don’t care,” Nasch replies. “You’re a dangerous Number. If you don’t return to the Archive the Paladins will kill you. The Archive is where you can find the majority of the former royals and a lot of people pissed at the empire.”

 “I have nothing to say to you.” 

 Nasch narrows his eyes and Astral turns away. Yuuma grabs his wrist and squeezes slightly and Nasch takes a slow breath to cool off. Alright, Thomas has been putting in effort teaching him how to control himself and adopt the right social graces he’d need to take the throne. He supposes this is a test of those lessons. 

 “Forgive me,” he says, tucking his hair back into a ponytail as he thinks. “We didn’t get to introduce ourselves properly before you kidnapped my friend.”

 “We certainly didn’t. And you already seem to know who I am.”

 “Crown Prince of Poseidon, Kamishiro Ryouga, at your service.”

 Astral sits up a little straighter and nods. Apparently now he’s a prince he’s got all the attention that Astral can give him. “I am Crown Prince Astral Eliphas, First Knight of Order, Heir to the Etheric Kingdom and Summoner of Light and Hope -”

 “Wow, it goes on,” Yuuma whispers. 

 Nasch smiles down at him and Yuuma grins. Not that Astral seems to notice. “- that rules this land and the creatures who roam it.”

 “Done?” Nasch says.

 “Why are you here, Lord Kamishiro?” Astral says. “You’re a Number.”

 “The man you shot was Crown Prince of Umbral.”

 “And my boyfriend,” Yuuma says.

 “And his boyfriend.”

 Astral purses his lips, considering the pair for a moment before nodding. “I see. Well, now we are in contact, I’m sure we can agree on how best to proceed so we can all reclaim what is ours.” 

 “The best way to proceed,” Nasch says, “is for you to come back to the Archive, I’m afraid.”

 “That will not be happening,” Astral says. He turns away and lays down. “Forgive me, Lord Kamishiro, but I am exhausted and not in the greatest of health. If you could have my breakfast sent up in a few hours, I’d be grateful.”

 “Breakfast in bed?” Yuuma says quietly. “Not even the boss gets that.”

 “And who do you think will be making this breakfast and bringing it to you?” Nasch says.

 “The servants of the house, I would assume,” Astral replies. 

 “Silver Water Manor has no servants, I’m afraid,” he replies. Astral sits up a little and frowns. “Currently, it’s just the three of us.”

 “Then your friend will just have to do it.”

 “I’m sure,” Nasch mutters. “Come on, Yuuma.”

 

 They head out, locking the door behind them. Yuuma smiles and Nasch sighs. He doesn’t know what to do now he’s stuck here waiting for Chris and Thomas to come back. He wishes Kaito would at least send him something, no matter how much he says he doesn’t care. He wants something to pass the time. Anything to stop him thinking about what could be happening. 

 “I’d usually be above letting you poison someone so useful and important,” Nasch laughs. “But I might make an exception for that asshole.”

 “Hey,” Yuuma huffs, nudging him lightly. “I can cook.”

 “No you can’t.”

 “I wonder where he’s been all this time though,” he says quietly. “I mean, expecting to still be treated like a prince? Someone’s been pampering him, right? Even Chris and the boss, who were treated well for ages, they’re not that pampered.”

 “Yeah. Weird.”


	5. Hidden Numbers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some warnings this chapter for consent issues and really given their mental states it's all kinda dubious to begin with.

 Kaito isn’t entirely sure how long these tranquilizers will take to wear off. It’s moving on towards late afternoon and if Thomas doesn’t wake up soon, Kaito is going to have to leave him for the night. He really doesn’t want to do that. He should be here when Thomas wakes up, he deserves that. He doesn’t want Thomas to panic.

 It’s awkward. He doesn’t really know how to explain all this to Thomas. So maybe it’s good that he’s taking his time waking up. All the time thinking isn’t helping though. He can’t really think clearly enough to work out what he’s supposed to say for himself. 

 Thomas is lying on a large, soft bed. Kaito had brought him to his most secret safe house. The place he went when he needed to get away from everyone. A silent, peaceful cottage in the middle of nowhere, hidden in thick forest. Safe, secluded , protected by the latest technology without being conspicuous. 

 Of course, Thomas is dangerous in himself. And probably going to be pissed as all hell when he wakes up. While Kaito doesn’t care about fighting Thomas, even enjoys the challenge, he has better things to be doing right now. So Thomas is chained securely beneath the covers. Kaito’s even forced to resort to old fashioned chains, rather than energy chains. Photon Howling has been known to knock them out if they’re active before he uses it. He can’t risk that with Thomas.

 

 Thomas groans finally and Kaito straightens up as his eyes crack open. 

 “Thomas.” 

 “Kaito… You fucking bastard… What happened?” 

 Kaito smiles a little and sits on the bed at his side, brushing his hair from his face. He looks so adorable like this. Half asleep and lost. Almost sweet and helpless. Far from the nasty, sadistic, destructive monster he saw as Number 88.

 “I saved your life,” Kaito says softly. “We were attacked. You were shot. I saved you and brought you here. If Tron knows you’re alive, you’re at serious risk. I need to keep you safe.”

 “Liar,” Thomas whispers. 

 Kaito smiles. “It would be easier if you and Nasch would believe me.”

 “Sorry,” he laughs tiredly. “But I distinctly remember you shooting me. And telling me I can’t get in the way anymore. Plus, I’m IV. I know when Tron stuff’s going to happen.”

 Somehow, hearing Thomas is IV isn’t actually surprising. Of course he is. He will be entirely unsurprised if Chris turns out to be V too. He sighs and nods a little. What else can he do? Thomas has him there. But Kaito has Thomas. 

 “So,” Thomas says, tugging lightly at the chains holding his limbs. “I’m naked.”

 Kaito rolls his eyes. “You are.”

 “You undressed me.” 

 “I did,” Kaito said. “I didn’t look.”

 It’s a slight lie. He had peeked at Thomas’ body a little. But nothing particularly inappropriate. He’d made sure Thomas wasn’t injured by being shot full of tranquilizers, and wrapped him up in disinfected bandages. 

 “Too bad,” Thomas sighs. “I thought you might want me too after our last meeting.”

 “You are shameless,” Kaito says He leans down, resting on his arms folded over Thomas’ stomach. “I missed that.”

 “And you’re unreasonably stiff,” he replies. “I didn’t miss that.”

 “Now who’s lying.” 

 Thomas smiles a little. “Maybe I missed you a little. Not your attitude.”

 Kaito smiles softly. He missed Thomas too. It always hurt him that Thomas decided they had to be at war. The hatred Thomas directed towards him, it wasn’t fair. But he’d given up trying to tell Thomas he’s wrong to hate him. Who’s he to tell Thomas how to deal with his pain. How can he ever understand the pain Thomas has been through? 

 

 Not for the first time, Kaito considers telling Thomas the truth about his ability. How Photon Howling works. But Chris’ continued warnings about how much Thomas will hate them both if he ever finds out stop him. Logically, he knows it’s true. Thomas already felt betrayed by those he’d loved, the truth would only make things worse. It doesn't stop him wanting to spill his every secret though.  


 Kaito sighs and reaches up slowly, catching Thomas’ hand and closing his eyes, letting his ability flare and blocking Destiny Leo, only to pause. He frowns and sits back, gazing down at Thomas, as he grins back.

 “What-”

 “You’re not the only one who’s studying magic, Kaito,” he laughs. “See, the more I thought about it, the more I realised that I had to step up. I couldn’t just rely on Destiny Leo. So I took to studying magic too. I've learnt to unlock more than just Destiny Leo. His other side, Disaster Leo, more powerful than I could ever have imagined. Chaos incarnate. And I had to work things out myself. Still can’t figure out how you do that neutralising thing, but I’ve picked up a few tricks.”

 “Is that so?” Kaito mutters.

 Thomas laughs and winks. “I’m ready for you now. You’ve got to come up with new tricks to get me excited.” 

 “I see,” He stands slowly and tucks Thomas in tighter. “I’ll have to think on that. But unfortunately it’s time for me to go back home.”

 “Why? It’s not like Haruto is there anymore,” Thomas says with a shrug. “He’s with Kazuma, right? He’s a good guy, you know?”

 “Mm, I heard. He took in Michael. And is that Yuuma boy’s father.”

 “He and your dad saved me.” Kaito frowns. He knew about his father, but Kazuma too? And he’s left Haruto with them? “He’s a good guy. I guess. I mean, as much as anyone who’s friends with Byron and Faker can be.”

 

 Kaito picks up his phone, ignoring that Thomas is still talking. He’d not entirely sure what about. He’s turned him out. He turns and switches the camera on, making sure Thomas looks as snug and well looked after as possible before snapping a picture and sending it to both Nasch and Chris. They’re both fussing and been sending him messages constantly. Maybe knowing Thomas is awake and comfortable will shut them both up. 

 “I hope you got my good side,” Thomas says, shaking him back to the real world.

 “I wasn’t aware you had a bad side,” Kaito mutters.

 “Haven’t you been on it for the past few years?” 

 “I know I can’t tell you not to be mad at me, but how long are you going to be mad at me?” he sighs. “Because it’s really getting in the way of my job and I’d really like it if you could let me know how long I can expect this to go on for.” 

 Thomas blinks up at him silently, staring for a moment before laughing loudly. Kaito glares half heartedly. He knows it’s a dumb thing to say but, in many ways, that’s the point. Thomas is relaxed now. Less wary. No longer looking at him like he’s the enemy. And he looks so good when he’s laughing. So soft and warm. Kaito can’t help snapping a second picture of Thomas so relaxed and content. Perhaps it will make Ryouga and Chris calmer to see him so happy. 

 “I love you, moron,” Thomas whispers, tilting his head away. “I always did.”

 “You said,” Kaito says. “How can anyone hate so much someone they didn’t love once.”

 “We’re practically family,” he sighs. “You think I’d let anyone get away with chaining me up like this?”

 “You think you’d be able to get out?”

 “Of course. I’m only playing along because it’s you.” 

 Kaito smirks slightly and nods. “If you say so.” 

 He leans in over Thomas and presses a light kiss to his cheek. He does miss when he and Thomas were good friends. He misses when they were family. Back when Thomas would curl up in bed with him and relax. Even when he hadn’t realised the young boy he’d considered his brother, and his dearest best friend were the same person. 

 “Goodnight, Thomas,” he murmurs, making sure Thomas is comfortable and tucked in before straightening up. “I’ll bring you something nice for breakfast.” 

 “Hey, you can’t just leave me, asshole!” Thomas snaps.

 “Sorry, but I have an identity to keep up,” Kaito replies with a shrug. “Night.”

 “Hey. Hey!” he cries, yanking at the chains. “What if I need to go to the bathroom?”

 “Should have thought about that before making yourself an enemy of the empire. You’re lucky I care about you or you’d be dead by now. I’ll let you out in the morning.” 

 “This is cruel and unusual punishment.” Kaito shrugs and turns away. “Kaito!” 

 Kaito locks the door firmly. Just in case. And then a padlock too. One can never be too careful with Thomas. He’s outwitted every one of Kaito’s precautions so far. Hopefully, this time, he’ll have the upper hand. This time, Thomas isn’t slipping through his fingers. He sets the alarm on the main door and it locks tightly behind him. He’ll make sure not to leave him too long but he doesn’t want to risk it.

 

 Droite and Wyvern try to ask how it went, but Kaito brushes them off for now. He doesn’t want to think about Thomas locked up there more than he has to. It is, unfortunately, the best place for him right now. This way, if things go wrong, Thomas will be safe. He won’t fail him again. 

 “I’ll be leaving early in the morning,” Kaito says quietly, glancing back at Wyvern and Droite. “Please have the Dragon ready.” He sighs, straightening out his robes and veil and knocking on the King’s door. “Now, if you’ll excuse me.” 

 He hates that the King has him on almost complete lock down. He only manages to get out n the pretense of Paladin work. Since Haruto’s faked death - and he’s not forgiving Thomas for putting him through that any time soon - he’s been unable to shake the King’s _concerned care_. 

 “Ah, there you are, Kaito,” the King chuckles as the door shuts behind him. Kaito locks the door dutifully and stands in the middle of the King’s suite. Waiting. “Oh, come now. Do stop being so stiff.” 

 He pulls Kaito’s veil back and Kaito glares back into purple eyes, hiding behind glasses that flash in the dim light. His _beloved father_ , King Heartland. Under the pretense of keeping him safe from those who’ve been attacking them so cruelly. Those who would overthrow them. 

  _“Bloody corpse by bloody corpse,”_ Thomas had once said.

 If only the King was truly a concerned father, worrying over his eldest and only remaining son. King Heartland sighs, removing Kaito’s veil completely and unfastening Kaito’s robes.

 “Honestly, Kaito, you work too hard,” he coos. Kaito shudders and the King tips his chin up gently. “What are you doing, dear boy? Working all hours of the day. It’s a good job I’m here to look after you.” 

 “Like you looked Thomas and Haruto?” 

 The King sighs, stopping behind him and gently sliding off his robes. “Haruto was unfortunate. Thomas’ fate was of his own doing. He killed-”

 “I know Thomas and Leo were the same person,” Kaito hisses. 

 “I see.” Kaito’s robes hit the floor and the King’s arm wraps firmly around his middle as he catches Kaito’s wrist. “Thomas really was trouble from the start. I should never have even tried with him. But he was such a sweet child. It seemed cruel to separate him from his beloved Christopher at such an age. And with him I had a legitimate royal under my care. More willing and malleable than Christopher.”

 “I know,” he whispers, shuddering at the hot breath against his neck. “You picked us because we were useful. I’m not the one you would have picked to be the survivor.”

 “Don’t say that,” he purrs, rubbing soft circles over Kaito’s palm with his thumb. “You have your own uses. You’re the Paladin’s captain. You’re incredibly powerful. The strongest champion this kingdom has. And I’m sure it’s just a matter of time before that disgusting 88 is at your mercy.” 

 Kaito swallows thickly. “I’ve already taken care of him. This morning. I shot him. He’s dead.”

 “I’m glad,” King Heartland says. “You always know where your duty lies. What rests on your good behaviour. You’re practical. You’re pragmatic. You understand just what’s at stake here.” 

 He hums, pressing a light kiss to the back of Kaito’s hand. _That spot._ That place that Kaito hates so much. That truly sealed his deal with this devil. 

 “You were always my favourite for a reason,” the King says against his skin, “my dear Number 62.” 

 

 Kaito can’t get out of the palace quickly enough the next morning. He leaves without a word and heads out towards the safe house. All this time he’s had to deal with the King’s cruelty alone. He can never let the other Paladins see him so weak. They’d lose all respect for him. It was bad enough seeing how Droite looked at him after seeing the King smack him publically. He could never let them see how bad it really was. 

 But Thomas knew. Thomas had been there with him. Thomas had been strong enough to rebel against it. 

 He fumbles with the codes to the alarms in the dim light and finally the door clicks open. It’s dark inside and Kaito slips through the halls to the bedroom, unlocking the door as silently as possible. Thomas is lying peacefully in bed, just as Kaito had left him, and Kaito smiles gently. Everything suddenly seems so much better, with Thomas here. 

 “I need to piss, Kaito,” Thomas mumbles, without opening his eyes. 

 “You’re so much trouble,” Kaito sighs. Thomas opens one eye. “How did you know I was here?”

 “I’m a Number,” he says. Kaito frowns. He’d definitely made sure to mask himself. Thomas couldn’t sense him. So what’s he trying to say? “After my last outing, I was in a bit of trouble. Can’t really sleep since then. He to have one eye open the entire time.”

 “Even locked up safely here?” he mutters, sitting on the bed. Thomas opens his other eye and Kaito smiles, pushing his hair from his face. “Nothing can hurt you here. This is the safest place in the world for you. I promise.” He sighs, tracing the bags under Thomas’ eyes. “You’re exhausted.”

 “Thanks asshole.”

 “I’m stating facts. If you’ve been awake that long, it’s not hard to figure out you must be exhausted, especially if this isn’t the first time. You’re safe here. You can sleep. I promise. If can help anymore, tell me. I can’t just let you wander around as you wish anymore, but I don’t want you to be upset or uncomfortable.” 

 Thomas sighs and closes his eyes for a moment. “Some more tranquilizers would be nice. Best sleep I’ve had in a long while.” 

 Kaito shakes his head, working slowly on releasing the chains holding Thomas down. Thomas gets ups slowly and heads towards the bathroom.

 “Thomas.” Thomas pauses and glances back. “Anything other than drugging you?” 

 Thomas laughs and smiles. “Stay with me?”

 “Uh. Sure.”

 “Great. You get undressed. I’ll be back in a min.”

 “Undressed?” 

 “I’m naked, you should be too. It’s unfair if it’s just me.” 

 Thomas smiles and vanishes into the bathroom and Kaito sighs. He supposes, maybe Thomas has a point. He’s undressed to stop him hiding anything and so Kaito could check his injuries. He should probably change his bandages too. Or at least check them. 

 

 Thomas smiles as he returns. Kaito isn’t exactly shy about his body but the way Thomas looks him over makes his cheeks flush. Thomas beams and pushes Kaito back to the mattress beneath him. His fingers slip beneath the waistband on his underwear, gently pulling them off and tossing them away, leaving the two of them completely bear and far closer than anyone with their relationship - enemies, family, friends, fuck knows - really should be.

 “Thomas-” 

 “Promise we’re safe,” Thomas whispers and Kaito sighs, cupping his cheek gently. He sounds so scared. Just what happened to make him so nervous? “ _Promise._ ” 

 “I promise,” Kaito says softly, gently easing Thomas down to the bed next to him. He smiles gently, playing softly with his hair to calm him. “I locked up when I came in. No one can get in or out but me. You’re safe. I’ll look after you.”

 Thomas smiles bitterly and Kaito realises the last time he promised to keep Thomas safe… His fingers brush Thomas’ scarred body. His pain and fear is all because Kaito failed him. He’d promised to keep him safe and failed so pitifully. He’d hated Thomas and Numbers so much. He’d hated them for everything that had happened. For taking Leo. And all this time he’d been in pain because of Kaito’s failure. 

 Thomas’ lips are pressed to Kaito’s without warning. Kaito blinks, slowly realising Thomas is kissing him. His hands tangle into Thomas’ hair, pulling him close and kissing back with all the love he can manage before realising exactly what he’s doing.

 “No,” he whispers, pushing Thomas off gently. 

 “Kaito-”

 “No,” he says gently, pushing Thomas’ hand away. “I love you, idiot, but I don’t think it’s like that.”

 “Kaito,” Thomas whines, shoving Kaito over onto his back and pinning him down. “Come on. It’ll be fun.” 

 

 Kaito smiles sadly. He gets it. He does. Thomas is a Number. He can’t help himself. He’s never had to. He lives on impulse and desire. Kaito has been forced to restrain those desires. He’s had to find ways to channel and suppress his urges. In many ways, Thomas has been lucky to be allowed to act on his needs as a Number should. Numbers take what they want and don’t care about anyone’s feelings but their own. Kaito wishes he could be so free, but Kaito has to put everyone else above his own needs. No matter how unnatural. 

 Their mouths and sealed together once more and Kaito’s fists clench and unclench. Having Thomas pinning him down like this - absolutely in control, completely confident and focused on his lust and hunger, predatory and wild - Kaito can’t help the hot shudders rushing down his spine. 

 Kaito has never been around Numbers like this. He hunted his own kind - he’s long since come to terms with the hypocrisy of how he’s hated Numbers so much despite his own affliction - but he’s never truly been able to interact with them like he has Thomas and Nasch over the past year. Kaito wonders if this is what it’s like to truly be a Number. To have his will weakening as his body betrays him. As his corrupted, blotted soul sends him spiralling into depravity. The longer he’s around creatures like Nasch and Thomas, the harder it is to hold onto the belief he’s different to the other Numbers. 

 “Enough,” Kaito pants, forcing his head aside. He’s not really sure if it’s a reminder to himself or Thomas, but Thomas doesn’t take any notice. His kisses feel so good against his throat and Kaito desperately wants to press himself against Thomas and give into these desires. “Thomas, enough! You don’t have to do this.” 

 “I want to,” Thomas whispers. Kaito gasps and moans as their bodies press together and Thomas grins against his neck. “I think you want to too.” 

 “Don’t make me hurt you. I know you think this compulsion and desire can’t be fought, but it can. Trust me enough to try and fight what you are Thomas.” 

 “You don’t know anything about how this feels. If you’re not going to fight, you obviously want it too.”

  _Fine._ If that’s how it has to be. He’s not going to give into these barbaric instincts, bt he’s not letting Thomas do as he pleases. It takes a moment and a quick tussle, but in Thomas’ exhausted state Kaito manages to get the better of him.

 Thomas’ eyes clear after a few moments and Kaito smiles, stroking his hair gently, murmuring him soothingly. He does understand how it feels. He does understand that almost overwhelming urge, but Kaito is managing to fight it. Thomas will have to learn too. Kaito isn’t going to tolerate any of that. It’ll take a bit of effort and a firm hand to undo what he’s learnt at the Archive, but Kaito is sure Thomas is strong enough.

 

 Kaito sighs and lies down, throwing the covers over them both and gently pulling Thomas close.Thomas looks like he's sulking and tries to push him off but Kaito holds him firmly. He's not going to apologise for pushing him off, but he's not going to let Thomas' corrupted soul come between them. Not when Kaito has the same urges all the time. It's not Thomas' fault he's been taught that it's natural to act on them.  


 “Thomas-”

 “You're starting to sound like Chris used to,” Thomas mumbles. Kaito frowns a little. Chris had tried to help Thomas get over his urges as a Number too? Could Kaito really hope to suceed where even Chris had failed? No. He had to. Kaito understood, after all. Kaito is proof it can be beaten. "Say it again, Kaito. That I'm not a monster. That I don't need to be saved."

 “You don't and you're not. You and I are exactly the same, Thomas. You don't nee saving anymore then I do. You just need to remember what it's like here on the mainland.”

 Thomas shakes his head and Kaito sighs. Apparently Thomas isn't ready to trust him that far yet. Isn't ready to forgive him and rely on him completely. It's all he can do to hold Thomas close. It's his fault, after all. Thomas being like this is because of his failure. He still doesn't know why Thomas took on a partner, but he should have been able to protect him. They should have been able to get through this together.

 “We both need sleep,” Kaito says firmly, pushing those thoughts away. “So I’m going to put that down to exhaustion and poor judgement. Don’t think I’ll let you off so lightly again.” Thomas nods warily. “I mean it. You are safe here. As long as you don’t try anything like that again, you’re perfectly safe.” 

 Thomas nods a little and Kaito smiles, holding him close and letting his rest. After his disturbed night and the news that Thomas can’t sleep, perhaps they both need a day to just relax and sleep in safety. And Kaito is quite firmly ignoring any residual thrill from being pinned beneath Thomas like that.


End file.
